


A study in pink- marvel edition

by b2j



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2j/pseuds/b2j
Summary: Sherlock Holmes didn't die, he lived in the future as Tony Stark. One day, Fury drops a letter and a pink phone into the avengers laps and Tony's secret might be out. 
An old enemy wants to play a game and it would take everyone to win.





	

When Nick Fury entered Stark tower, Tony wasn’t shocked or surprised or anything other than annoyed that once more his security has been breached.

“One eyed pirate!” He exclaimed, turning in his seat to stare at the spy master, “what brings you here? Was it the rumors of Nat's cooking? I swear that she hasn’t poisoned anyone!” He grinned widely and said woman just rolled her eyes.

They were all sitting at what Stark had designed as the common room; giant TV, big soft couches, shared kitchen, the works.

“What is it, Sir?” Captain America asked, even getting up.

“Got this delivered to SHIELD’s new base.” He pulled out something from his pocket. “SHIELD’s secret new base that no one was supposed to know about.”

The two spies immediately shifted as they tried to see the object.

Steve of course got to it first. "A letter?" He wondered out loud, Fury snorted. "And this too." He pulled out a pink phone from another pocket.

"I don't think that's your color, Nicky-boy." Tony grinned and Clint's lips twitched.

"Read the damn thing out loud, Captain." The spy growled. "Maybe one of you superheroes can figure who sent it to us."

"Why nick!" Tony got up, eyes glittering at the mystery. "You can't figure that out?! Are you saying that us (me) are smarter than you?" He smirked at the dark skinned man.

Nick raised a brow, "doubtful Stark, but perhaps you might have a clue because that phone is basically a bomb in disguise." 

Bruce took a step forward. "Is it safe to keep it on your person?" 

"Our lab scanned it and it has no less than five small bombs installed, bombs that will go off once the wrong password is entered." He stared at them all, "you can see why we came here?"

"So I am smarter than your little spy-minions!" Tony grinned and made to grab the phone, Nick pulled his hand back. "One try Stark, read the damn letter."

Steve cleared his throat. "Alright, pay attention." His eyes traced the words and he turned to Fury, "do we know the guy? He sounds like he knows us, or one of us."

"Read the fucking letter, Captain."

"I missed you, my dear beloved darling. Did you miss me too?" The captain noted their expressions and flushed a bit, clearing his throat once more, he kept on reading. "I can't stop thinking about you. So alone all the time. Do you miss all of your little friends? Or just the one?"

"What is th-" Clint tried but Natasha shushed him.

"I'm not dead. Surprise. And I want to play a game. Meet me at the address written in the phone. And I also left you a surprise inside. Don't keep me waiting."  
Steve finished talking and for a moment no one moved or spoke. Few seconds later they all talked at the same, wondering out loud at the identity of the writer but getting nowhere.

Fury nodded. "Very well, can you try to hack the phone without activating the bombs? Stark? STARK?!" he yelled when he noticed the man not moving and just staring at the letter.

"You know who wrote it?" Natasha asked and everyone stared at the genius. "Don't you Stark?"

Tony shook his head. "No idea, none what so ever, haven't a clue about the mystery identity." He muttered but quickly stole the phone from Nick's hand.

"Stark! Be careful with that!" The spy growled. "And tell us who that fucker is and how he knows who to reach SHIELD."

Tony turned the pink phone around in his hands and then pressed the side key to reach the phone's lockdown screen.

Well, if he wasn't sure before then he was positive now as he looked at the place he was supposed to enter the password.

On the screen were written some words and in the middle, there was a place to enter the 4 digit password.

"I am ____ locked."

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> crossover mostly by bbc in case you didn't realise but i still don't own it. Try and give positive reviews.


End file.
